


Daughter of Gabriel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a drabble-like series for Daddy!Gabriel. Gabriel living a life with his mate, Lynn, and his daughter, Sarah.  What could possibly go wrong with having an archangel as a father or husband?!





	1. Chapter 1

Lynn heard her daughter crying from down the hall…right after she heard a loud sound.  “GABRIEL!  SARAH!”  She screamed as she ran down the hall and up the stairs to her daughter’s room. 

 

When she got in, nothing seemed out of place, except for their golden haired daughter bawling her eyes out…and Gabriel kneeling before her trying to calm her down.  “The hell happened?”  Lynn shouted as she stepped forward and dropped to her knees. 

 

Little Sarah immediately ran into her mother’s arms and sobbed into her shoulder.  “Shh, it’s okay sweetie.  You’re okay…” 

 

Gabriel looked to Lynn with half worry…half terror.  “I…Um…”  Gabriel looked down and away as he made a funny face.  Lynn knew that face.  That was a guilty face.  She knew her husband well enough to be able to recognize these things. 

 

Lynn sighed as she looked down to her beautiful daughter.  Damn, she looked just like Gabriel.  “What did Daddy do?” 

 

The little girl could only sniffle and pointed over to her ‘zoo’.  It was an idea Lynn saw on Tumblr when she was pregnant.  It was a wooden frame with elastic bands to make a little ‘cage’ to put all of her stuffed animals in.  Easy to go in, easy to come out, much cleaner toddler bedroom.  Watching Sam and Dean try to put it together was hilarious. Eventually, Gabriel just snapped it up. 

 

Lynn looked over the cage and didn’t see anything wrong.  She looked down to her daughter and saw tears in her beautiful honey colored eyes and she sighed.  “Sweetie, what happened?” 

 

Instead of answering, Sarah just tucked her head against her mother and stuck her thumb in her mouth.  It was her way of saying ‘I’m not talking’.

 

Lynn rubbed her temples as she looked over to Gabriel.  When she met him all those years ago, she never would have imagined that her life would be like it is now.  Married, or mated as Gabriel called it, to an archangel.  Having a home about two miles away from the bunker, where her ‘family’ was, and having an adorable daughter with said angel she loved so much. 

 

Oh, yes.  Lynn loved Gabriel more than she had ever thought possible, and Gabriel loved her just as much.  And together, they had this beautiful daughter…but sometimes…she wanted to slap the grace right out of him...

 

Lynn reached over and put her hand on Gabriel’s face, pulling his chin up so he had to look at her.  “Don’t make me get the holy oil…” 

 

Gabriel gave a bitch face before he sighed.  “We were playing…and I thought it would be neat if all the stuffed animals came to life…”  Gabriel sighed as he looked at his daughter.  “Sweetie, I didn’t mean to scare you…”  Gabriel reached out for his daughter, to try to comfort her, but she just started wailing and tucking into her mother more. 

 

Lynn could only watch as a look of pure heartache flashed across Gabriel’s face as he let out a defeated sigh.  She knew Gabriel hadn’t meant to scare their daughter, he was probably just trying to make things more fun…but sometimes, and by sometimes she meant most of the time, that backfired. 

 

“I’ll be downstairs.”  Gabriel said softly as he got up and left the room.

 

Lynn looked back down to her daughter and sighed.  “Sarah, did you get scared?” 

 

The little girl nodded her head as she looked up to her mother.  Lynn was always blown away by how much this little girl reminded her of her husband.  Those whiskey colored eyes, that golden hair that was always tucked behind her ear.  It seemed the only thing that Sarah got from Lynn was her attitude…which wasn’t always a good thing. 

 

“Sweetie, you know Daddy didn’t mean to scare you, right?”  She waited for the little girl to nod before going on.  “Now, what scared you?”

 

Sarah lifted her hand and pointed over to the zoo again.  “One of your toys?”  She nodded as Lynn got up and took Sarah’s hand, leading her over to the toy pit.  “Which one, sweetie?” 

 

Sarah looked unsure of herself as she took a couple steps forward before digging around and then pulling out a long snake stuffed animal. 

 

Lynn smiled as she saw her daughter drop the blue snake on the ground and then shuffle behind her legs.  She remembered when they got her that toy.  She and Gabriel took Sarah to the zoo.  That’s where they found out that she was scared of snakes.  Gabriel did such a great job of getting her a toy and showing her that she didn’t need to be afraid…he must not have thought of it when he brought he damn thing to life before his three year old daughter. 

 

Lynn knelt down and picked the toy up, smiling.  “Doesn’t seem so scary to me…”  She wiggled the snakes face against her daughters so the felt tongue would run against her cheek.  Sarah pushed it away at first, but when Lynn did it again, she started to giggle at the sensation.  “See, not so scary anymore is it?” 

 

The two of them spent some time playing with the stuffed animal before Sarah finally wrapped her arms around it and gave it a big hug and kiss.  “You know…Daddy is really sad he made you scared.  He thinks you’re upset with him…” 

 

Sarah’s face went from a smile and fell into a frown.  “I mades Daddy sad?”  Her eyes looked like they may tear up again.

 

Lynn smiled down at Sarah before chuckling.  “Why don’t you go cheer him up?” 

 

“Otay!”  She squealed…and then she was gone.

 

Lynn went to say something but shook her head as she heard Gabriel’s yelp of surprise from the living room.  She could only chuckle and shake her head as she followed down the stairs.  It was odd being the only one in the household that couldn’t fly. 

 

“I sowwy, Daddy!”  The little girl said loudly as Lynn made it down the stairs.  She could only smile at the picture perfect moment before her.  Gabriel had been laying on the couch, and Sarah just ‘popped’ right onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, the snakes head poking out between them.  “Don’ be sad. I wuves you, Daddy!” 

 

Gabriel looked up at Lynn and she gave a little wink.  He could only beam at his mate before he wrapped his arms around his daughter.  “Not sad anymore, sweet pea. And Daddy loves you too, Sarah-bear.”

 

“Good!”  The little girl squealed as she sat up and looked at him.  Sarah held the snake out to him and giggled.  “Again!”

 

Lynn smiled as she saw Gabriel give her a look of uncertainty, to which she just nodded.  “You sure, sweetie pie?  I don’t want to scare you again.”  Gabriel asked his daughter.  He hated when his daughter was sad or cried or was scared…especially if he had caused it. 

 

“Again!”  Sarah said cheerfully as she bounced on Gabriel’s lap, making Gabriel huff as he shifted. 

 

“Alright…”  Gabriel snapped and the snake came alive in the little girl’s hands.  It was still blue and fuzzy, just now it’s eyes blinked and it could move and flick its tongue. 

 

Sarah squealed in delight as the snake moved up and around her shoulders, its tongue giving her a little kiss. 

 

The smile that filled Gabriel’s face couldn’t be described.  It was so full of happiness and love for his daughter.  It was his mission to make this little girl smile and laugh every day, and he accomplished just that. 

 

The two of them played in the living room for hours with their new ‘pet snake’ as Lynn made up lunch and did the dishes.  It was little moments like this that Gabriel loved.  Being with his family, his daughter and mate, not even doing anything special, just laughing the day away.  It was perfect. 

 

Later that night, Gabriel was laying across the couch and smiling down at his two girls.  Lynn was tucked to the inside of the couch, her head laying on Gabriel’s chest and Sarah was tucked between them with her head on Gabriel’s stomach, the snake wrapped tightly in her arms.  Both of them had conked out during their movie after dinner.

 

Gabriel smiled as he thought, ‘Heaven is nothing compared to this.’  He wrapped his arm tighter around Lynn as she shifted against him some more.  Gabriel laid his head down on hers and shut his eyes, happy to rest with his family. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel chuckled as he watched Sarah stretch out her wings, watching them curiously.  He looked over his shoulder where he saw Lynn chatting with the Winchesters and his brothers as he smiled.  Lynn gave him a little wink and a smile before he turned back to his daughter, kneeling beside the five year old. 

 

“Alright, sugar plum.  Remember what we practiced?”  He asked her softly.

 

“I remembered, Daddy!”  She said excitedly.  “Can we go now?”  She pulled on his arm impatiently and he couldn’t help but remember that day a few years ago when he realized this day was going to come.

 

000

 

“And I put everyone’s numbers down on the table, just in case I don’t answer.  But I will!  I promise, if you have any problems, just call me an-.”

 

“Lynn!”  Gabriel said as he shot her a bitch face.  “I’m not a common babysitter, I’m your mate and her father.  I can handle this.” 

 

Lynn bit her lip as she bounced little six month old Sarah on her hip.  “I know, Gabe.  I just…I don’t like being away from her.  What if something happens?  What if something comes after her?”  She sighed as she looked down at her smiling girl.  “This is a bad idea, I’m just going to-.”

 

“If you say cancel, I will snap you there myself.”  Gabriel threatened.  He reached his arms out and plucked his daughter from Lynn’s arms.  “I got this.  You will be fine, she will be fine.  There isn’t anything that could happen that I couldn’t handle.  Now go.”  He leaned forward and gave her a deep, passionate kiss before stepping away and giving her ass a playful slap.  He knew Lynn needed some time out of the house, which was why he was so adamant she enjoy her day off.  “I love you!”  He shouted over his shoulder as he walked back towards the kitchen, wanting a snack, leaving Lynn to head out to have her ‘girls day’ with Jodi and Donna.

 

Gabriel did pretty well, until about noon.  He had been playing with is daughter all day, holding while she slept, he really couldn’t get enough of her.  She was so small and cute and he just wanted to be there for every moment for her. 

 

But that peace had to end, because…well…she was Gabriel’s daughter after all.  He was holding her close as she cried.  He couldn’t figure out what was wrong.  “Sugar plum, gotta give me something.  You aren’t wet…you aren’t hungry…you feeling okay?”  He cooed at her as he felt her forehead.  “Yea, you’re fine.  So what’s wrong?  Just havin’ a bad day, huh?”  He chuckled to himself as Sarah cried into his shoulder.

 

“Shh…it’s okay.”  He whispered to her as he kissed her head.  “Daddy’s here.  I won’t let anything-.”  Gabriel’s eyes went wide as his head slowly looked down to his arms. 

 

They were empty.

 

Panic began to run through his veins.  The first thing he did was step back and look down to the floor.  “Shit! Did I drop her?!”  But she wasn’t anywhere.  “Where the hell…”  He froze as he began to have a panic attack.  “Oh shit!” 

 

Gabriel took off, running through the house as he called out for her.  “SARAH!”  He checked every nook and crany, he even pushed his grace out to search for a trace, but there was nothing.  “Kid, this isn’t funny!  Get back here, now!”  He shouted out.  “Lynn’s gonna kill me.”  He said as he ran into his and Lynn’s room and dropped to his knees. 

 

“I pray to Sarah, my beautiful, baby girl…Daddy really needs you to fly back home now…okay?”  He knew it was useless.  She was a baby, she wouldn’t understand a prayer, but to be honest, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. 

 

When nothing happened he panicked and called the only person he could think of.  He listened to the phone ring a couple times before a gravely voice answered.  “I need you got get here, pronto!  Bring everyone, the Winchesters, our brothers, hell, bring Crowley and Rowena if you can!  I need all hands on deck!” 

 

000

 

“How in the hell did you lose your baby?!”  Sam yelled at him as Gabriel was pacing around.

 

“I didn’t lose her, she flew away!”  He screamed back at the Winchester, his grace causing the house to shake. “I can’t trace her grace, it isn’t strong enough!  She shouldn’t be able to, her wings aren’t fully developed yet, she could be anywhere!  Oh, father, what if she gets hurt?  What if-.”

 

“Brother.”  Lucifer put out a hand and set it on his brother’s shoulder, calming him.  “You need to think…where would she go?” 

 

“She’s a baby, she shouldn’t be going anywhere!”  Tears were falling form Gabriel’s eyes as he fell down onto the couch, his head in his hands as he tried to rack his brain for answers.  “The hospital where she was born?”  He offered. 

 

“I’ll go check.”  Castiel offered, grabbing Dean’s shoulder and flying him with him. 

 

“Where else?”  Sam pressed. 

 

“The park?  A couple blocks down?  We take her there sometimes…”  Sam didn’t even listen to the second half of that, he was out the door before Gabriel finished. 

 

“I will search heaven.  She may have been drawn there, being what she is.  Wait here in case she returns.”  Lucifer offered before flying away. 

 

Gabriel was a mess as he sat there.  He kept looking around the house, thinking maybe she was just sleeping somewhere.  But that wasn’t the case.  He eventually made it to her nursery, seeing all of the little toys and such, making his heart ache.  He walked in and picked up her favorite toy, it was a plush toy that looked like a piece of candy.  He got it for her before she was even born.  And she loved the thing. 

 

He held it close as he walked back down to the couch in the living room, dread setting in.  What if Sarah got hurt, what if she was stuck somewhere or in danger?  What if someone took you away from him?  Tears filled his eyes again before he heard Sam’s prayer.

 

“Gabriel.  I found her.  I’m at the park.” 

 

Gabriel flew to him without a second thought.  He saw Sam holding a very dirty baby girl in his arms.  “SARAH!”  He shouted as he ran over and pulled her close to him.  She giggled and cooed at him as he cried his tears of joy.  “Baby girl, you can’t do that to me!  I was so scared I lost you!”  He spoke to her as he held her as tight as he could. 

 

Sarah just giggled and coed as she reached up and grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s shirt.  He could only smile down at her and he tried to wipe some of the dirt from her face.  “You need a bath, sugar plum.”  He handed Sarah the little toy and she reached for it quickly, smiling as she brought it into her arms. 

 

“So…she can fly now?”  Sam offered.  He had to admit, the exchange between Sarah and Gabriel was amazing.  He never would have figured a trickster angel like him could settle down so well, but seeing him with his daughter, it was like he was a different person. 

 

“Yea.”  He chuckled.  “This will make things more complicated…” 

 

000

 

“Daddy!”  Sarah squealed, a big smile on her face. 

 

Gabriel pulled her in for a little hug.  “Just don’t fly too far from me, okay?  And if you need a break, you just let me know?”  He held her close as he took a small ragged breath.  His little girl was growing up.  Her first day of official flying.  Sure, she was allowed to pop around the house, but that was it.  This was her first time flying outside, other than that day she took off to the park.  Which he would take to his grave…He never did tell Lynn about it.  He was worried she wouldn’t ever leave the house again.

 

“I promise, I will stay close.”  Gabriel smiled down at her as he stood up.

 

“We are off!”  He called over his shoulder as he let his wings spread out.  Sarah giggled as she watched her father’s wings stretch.  She always said he had the prettiest wings, drawing them in every picture she made of him. 

 

Lynn watched from the table as she smiled, watching Gabriel stretch out his wings and then his daughter stretching hers, and then they took off.  “She is growing up so fast…”  Lynn offered as she sipped her coffee.

 

“Just be glad she didn’t have another disappearing act like she did when she was a baby…”  Sam mumbled under his breath. 

 

Lynn paused and looked over at him.  “What are you talking about?” 

 

Everyone at the table froze as they gave each other strange glances.  It was finally Dean who broke the silence.  “Uh…Gabriel never told you…about when Sarah flew to the park?” 

 

“…she did what?!” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Daddy!  Daddy!”  Sarah cried when Gabriel landed in the kitchen.  Lynn was cooking up dinner and smiled as she hear her little girl run to her father.  “You’re home!” 

 

“That I am baby girl!”  Gabriel was quick to catch his daughter when she jumped up into his arms, her hair flying behind her as she giggled.  Gabriel spun her around in a big arch before pulling her close and settling her on his hip.  “How was school today, pumpkin?”  He asked after giving Lynn a sweet kiss. 

 

“I had lots of fun!  We painted and colored and we learned our colors!  And Josh gave me a kiss!” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked to Lynn for a moment, who seemed relatively un-phased.  She just continued cooking, as if she hadn’t just heard the horrifying statement that Gabriel had.  He whipped his head around and looked at his littler girl who was now playing with his hair before calmly asking, “What did you say, baby girl?” 

 

Sarah twirled the ends of his hair in her little fingers and shrugged.  “What part, daddy?”

 

Gabriel seemed calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was a mess.  Josh sounded like a boy’s name.  A boy kissed his little girl?  She is only in pre-school!  What in the hell were they allowing in that damn place?!  She shouldn’t be kissing!  EVER! 

 

“About…that boy…Josh?”  He gulped and grimaced at the name.  He hadn’t even met this little boy, but he instantly didn’t like him.  Never would.

 

“Oh!”  Sarah bounced in her father’s arm.  “Josh!  He is my boyfriend!” 

 

That was it.  Gabriel was dead.  He swayed as he reached out for a chair. 

 

“Gabe!”  Lynn cried out to him to steady him before taking Lynn is her arms.  She set their little girl down, telling her to go get her drawings to show daddy while Lynn focused on her husband.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Gabriel looked at her, her beautiful eyes staring down to him, a questioning look of worry etched all over her features.  It was enough to snap Gabriel out of his momentary panic and finally voice his objections.

 

“Have you not been listening, woman?!”  He squeezed her hand, trying to convey all the emotions and worries and fears in that one touch.  “A boyfriend?!  He kissed her?!  She is five!  FIVE!” 

 

“Gabriel!”  Lynn screamed back at him.  “Calm down!  It was just a kiss on the cheek!”  She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair.  “And you know ‘boyfriend’ doesn’t mean the same thing as you think.” 

 

Gabriel was trying to gasp in air from his quazi panic attack.  Lynn knew and didn’t seem bothered by it.  Why wasn’t she freaking out?  Before he could ask again, Lynn shifted and sat on his lap, pulling his head to her shoulder.  Her hand ran through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.  It was a soft gesture, but calming none the less. 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed into Lynn’s touch.  She always had that effect on him, a calming sensation, like the gentle breeze that comes from the ocean over a hot beach.  She relaxed for a moment before softly speaking.

 

“You are over-reacting, Gabriel.  It was nothing. When she says boyfriend, she just means a boy that is a friend, nothing romantic.  She is only five, she still thinks boys have cooties.”  She couldn’t help but giggle as she felt Gabriel pull her closer.

 

“But he kissed her.  I can’t let that—“

 

“You will not do anything rash!”  She scolded quickly.  The little boy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek because she stood up for him when another boy was being mean.  And the minute he did, she cried about cooties and needing a cootie shot.  So don’t you go doing anything…trickster-ish to that poor boy.”  She gave him a stern look before getting back to her feet.  “I want your word, Gabriel.” 

 

He rolled his eyes and looked away from her before grumbling something. 

 

“What did you say?”  Lynn used her best ‘mother’ voice as she put her hands on her hips.

 

“Killjoy.”  He said louder before giving her a wink and a smirk. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re adorable.”  She said before giving him a sweet kiss and going back to dinner. 

 

000

 

It was later that night, after a big dinner (and desert) that the small family sat on the couch, watching some movie.  Lynn was reading a book, her back against one of Gabriel’s side, snuggled up under his arm.  And on his other side, was Sarah, curled against her father’s side, her eyes drooping and head bobbing as she began to drift off. 

 

“Let’s get you to bed, little one.”  Gabriel whispered.  Lynn had gotten up before he picked his daughter up in his arms and kissed her head, carrying her up to her room.  He managed to get her into bed before she looked up to him with a sweet and sleepy smile. 

 

“I love you, daddy.” 

 

Gabriel’s heart swelled and his eyes went a bit wet.  His love for Sarah was immense.  He never thought he would understand what it meant to be a father, the love he could feel.  But ever since he first held his baby girl in his arms, he knew that he would never love anyone more than he loved her and her mother.

 

“I love you too, Sarah.”  He sat down on her bed and gave her forehead a kiss.  “Hey, if daddy asked you a favor, would you do it?” 

 

“Of course, daddy.”  She rubbed her eyes as she rolled over and curled up around her pillow. 

 

“Don’t let any other boys kiss you…not for a while, okay?”  He ran his hands over her hair as she nodded slowly.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Good.”  He said with a smile.  “And don’t grow up too quick.” 

 

Gabriel sat there for a little while, enjoying the warmth and love that resonated in the room.  It was finally when Lynn came to collect him that he left, joining her in their own bed.  He curled up around Lynn, pulling her close as he felt her begin to drift off as well. 

 

“She’s growing up too quickly.”  Gabriel whispered to her. 

 

Lynn just smiled before tucking into his chest.  “She is your daughter…she will never truly grow up.  She will always have that childlike wonder.”  She joked. 

 

It may have been a little joke, simple, but it did bring a bit of happiness to his heart.  The idea that he would always be able to spend time with, and enjoy some fun, with his daughter and wife at his side. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I wanna be an angel!  Like daddy!”  Sarah said as she pulled Lynn through the store.  Lynn could only chuckle as she looked down at her daughter.  It was in moments like this that the little girl looked so much like her father.  Her eagerness and excitement buzzing through her.  Her father’s daughter, truly.

 

“Alright.  But you know, daddy may not be able to take you trick or treating.  He has a meeting with…Chuck.”  Lynn felt strange saying that.  But she didn’t want to use the word God around her daughter.  The last thing they needed was Sarah telling her classmates that not only did she know God, but he was her grandpa.  …that would probably raise some questions…

 

“This one!”  Lynn turned and saw Sarah running up with a costume set in her hand.  She bent down as she pulled her mind from thoughts of Chuck and such, instead, she turned her focus to her daughter and the costume she picked out.  It was a sparkling white dress with halo and wings.  The little girl on the package looked like a perfect little angel. 

 

“This looks perfect.”  She said as Sarah gave a happy squeal.  “Now, why don’t you help mommy pick her costume?” 

 

It took a little while longer to find a costume for her, Sarah apparently had something particular in mind, and it took some time to find it.  It was a Valkyrie costume.  A woman warrior from Norse mythology.  She chuckled when Sarah picked it out, saying how Gabriel would like it. 

 

She didn’t doubt that Gabriel would love it, maybe a bit too much.  So she gave her daughter a smile and took the costume into her arms.  “Well, then.  I guess we have our costumes, now we best be getting home, then!” 

 

000

 

Lynn could barely get Sarah into her costume properly, she was just bursting with energy and excitement.  Not that she could blame the little girl, it was her first true trick or treating.  Gabriel had filled the girls head with stories of candy and days of old, and had been doing it for the past month, getting her all riled up with pumpkin carving and decorating and stories.  It all led to this one night. 

 

“Mommy, will daddy be home when we get back?  I want to share my candy with him!”  Sarah looked up, making her little halo bob on her head. 

 

“He said he would be, now…you are dressed, as am I…shall we go trick or treating?” 

 

“YES!”

 

000

 

Gabriel was relaxing at him, watching some random movie while he waited for Sarah and Lynn to return.  He couldn’t wait to hear all about his little girl’s first trick or treating experience.  He had done all he could to get the house decorated, to tell all the classic stories, doing carvings and orchard trips.  Sure, the celebrated before, but she was too young to truly enjoy it, but not this year.  This year would be her first “true” Halloween. 

 

He munched on a piece of candy when he heard the door open.  “Are those my favorite girls?!”  He called out, pushing himself off the couch as he heard the little feet running across the floor.  “There you are—“

 

He froze when Sarah threw herself against his legs, hugging him tightly.  It wasn’t something she did often, only when she was upset.  “Hey, what’s wrong, sweetie?”  Gabriel bent down and saw the little girl’s eyes a bit red, as if she were crying.  Gabriel’s eyes furrowed together as he looked up to his mate, seeing Lynn walk in with her arms crossed. 

 

“Sarah, go to your room.  I need to talk to your father.”  She said with a stern voice.  Gabriel knew that voice, that wasn’t a good one.  That was a ‘you’re lucky you are an angel or I would kill you’ voice. 

 

The little girl turned and quickly moved up the stairs.  Lynn waited until she heard the door shut before she sighed and set down the large bag full of candy down on the couch. 

 

“Lynn, what happened?  Did some kids pick on her?!”  Gabriel got defensive fast.  He knew of those little jerks that would prank small children.  So help him, if he found out who they were, they would pay tenfold! 

 

“No.”  Lynn said as she glared at her husband.  She shook her head before taking a deep breath.  “What have I told you about telling her about tricks and pranks?” 

 

“Lynn, just tell me what happened!” 

 

“And you had to tell those stories from the old days, didn’t you.  About how if people didn’t hand out candy, or treats, they would get tricked!”  Lynn barked out at him. 

 

Gabriel froze at those words.  He did tell that story, of how people would get tricked if they hadn’t appeased the spirits.  It was just a fun little story…Sarah didn’t…did she?

 

His face said it all as Lynn watched him.  “Oh, yes, she did.  There was a house without their lights on.  I told Sarah what that meant.  She said ‘well they get what they deserve then’ and snapped her fingers ‘just like daddy’ and the next thing I know…the house is completely covered in rotten eggs!”  Lynn stepped up and poked Gabriel in the chest.

 

“She thought it would be okay because ‘daddy does it’!  Now you are going to go up there and talk to her and make her understand why she was wrong.  Because the whole way home she cried, saying I was being unfair!”  Lynn had her own tears in her eyes, which made Gabriel just nod before giving his mate a tight hug. 

 

“I will.  I’m sorry.” He gave her a quick kiss before moving past her and up to Sarah’s room. 

 

Gabriel knocked before pushing the door open, seeing his little girl curled up with her pillow, silent tears falling down her face as she looked to her father.  She didn’t say anything as he moved forward and sat on her bed, pulling her up into his lap.  It was time they had a talk about her power and how and when to use it.

 

000

 

Lynn heard Gabriel come down the stairs, smiling when she saw Sarah in his arms.  “I’m sorry I was bad, mommy.”  The little girl said as Gabriel deposited her on the couch.  “But daddy and I fixed it!” 

 

Lynn glanced up at her husband who just gave her a wink before picking up the bag.  “That’s good, sweetie.  You fixed your mistake, and that is important.  And you understand why you were in trouble?”

 

The little girl nodded shyly, moving into her mother’s lap and giving her a big hug. 

 

“Now, since all is good now.  Why don’t we watch some movies and eat some candy!”  Gabriel shouted excitedly, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles as Gabriel dumped the bag out on the coffee table. 

 

“Can we mommy?!” 

 

Lynn nodded as Sarah and Gabriel picked out a movie and organized the candy, content to just see them both happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn was double-checking that she had everything, phone, keys, wallet, all the essentials.  “Alright.  I’m good to go!”  She leaned over and gave Gabriel a sweet kiss before she turned towards the little voice that called out to her.

 

“Where are we going, Mommy?”  Sarah tilted her head to the side, making both her parents chuckle at some of the little habits she had picked up from her Uncle Cas.

 

“I am going to lunch and spending the afternoon with some friends.  You are going to spend the day with daddy, how does that sound?”

 

The little girl let out a happy squeal as she ran to Gabriel with a smile.  “All day?!” 

 

“That’s right, sugar cube!  Just us!”  Gabriel lifted his daughter into his arms as he heard Lynn mutter something like ‘Chuck help us’ under her breath.

 

“Thanks for the faith, babe.”  Gabriel deadpanned, but not truly upset.  Disaster seemed to strike when the two of them were left together…last time the house was levitating. 

 

“Yea, Mommy!”  The little girl copied her father’s playful scowl, sending both parents into a fit of laughter at her antics. 

 

“Have fun!”  Lynn said quickly with her goodbyes before she was out the door. 

 

“Alright, sweet pea.  Whatcha want to do today?” 

 

000

 

Gabriel loved spending time with Sarah one-on-one.  It gave them time to do angel-things…like making her stuffed animals come to life and doing a circus.  Gabriel was so proud when Sarah managed to get her polar bear to sing “Let it go”.  Granted, he would have that damn song stuck in his head for the next week, but he was still proud.

 

Gabriel did the “lion taming” show, which was all well and good until the ring of fire jump.  Who knew stuffed animals were so flammable?  But not to fret, Gabe saved it.  Little Grr, as Sarah had named him, was good as new.

 

But it did make Gabriel decide to do more human activities.  Especially when it took him twenty minutes to get Sarah to stop crying after, then another ten and a promised visit to Uncle Cas to convince her not to tell Lynn…he was still in the dog house for a few other pranks he had pulled. 

 

And with that drama over, they found themselves in the kitchen.  They did a dress-up tea party, watched about five minutes of a movie, and now he smiled down at the little girl as she spoke. 

 

“It’s more yummy to make them from scratch! And more fun, don’t you think, Daddy?” 

 

“You bet sweet pea!”  He said with a grin as he watched her search through the cookie book to find the one she wanted.  He couldn’t help but marvel at how much she looked like her mother, acted like her even.  He loved it.

 

“This one!”  She squealed excitedly, bounding in her chair as her finger thumped the picture of the double chocolate chip cookies. 

 

“Alright, let’s get baking!” 

 

000

 

Gabriel always thought baking from scratch was overrated.  Took too much time, too much of a mess, but with Sarah, it was so much fun.  With Sarah, he got to see the child-like wonder that was baking sweets. 

 

The cookies themselves were in the oven, which left the fifteen grueling minutes to wait until they were done.  Meaning…an energetic archangel and a five year old were starting to get bored and antsy. 

 

That’s how the flour war started.

 

It ended when mom came home.

 

“What is going on here?!”  Lynn was in shock, although she wasn’t truly surprised with the state of the kitchen.  Eggs broken on the floor and counter, flower…everywhere.  Even on the windows and celling.  She took a deep breath before fighting back a smile as she tried to look stern, but both Gabriel and Sarah had this ashamed look as they fiddled with their hands, probably both trying to come up with an excuse.  But if that wasn’t adorable enough, the flour covering them from head to toe made it even more so.

 

But alas, the moment of watching them was over as Sarah found her excuse, screaming it loudly.  “It was Daddy’s idea!”  She pointed a finger and looked so serious, it began to crack Lynn’s resolve to stay stern.  But it was Gabe’s reaction that sent her into laughter.

 

“Et e Brute!”  He clutched his heart as he faked heartbreak at his wife.  “She sold me out!” 

 

Lynn laughed as she gathered up her floured daughter for a bath.  “Yes, she did.”  She kissed him sweetly before turning away.  “Which is why she gets a bath and you get to clean up this mess!” 

 

Gabriel just smiled as he snapped it all away, knowing it wasn’t a true punishment.  But what made his heart melt was when he looked up to see his little girl blow him a sweet kiss over her mother’s shoulder, her favorite way of saying, “I love you”. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn stared down at the small plastic stick, amazed by the results.  It was positive.  The pregnancy test was positive.  She was pregnant!  She couldn’t help but feel the emotions well up inside of her, the tears filling her eyes in joy as she thought to the future.  Holding her child, raising them, playing with them with her husband. 

 

Gabriel…she knew, without a doubt, he would make an amazing father.  His playful nature, his caring attitude towards her and everything he loved.  She just knew it.  She tried to picture their child, whether a boy or a girl, she hoped they got Gabriel’s outgoing personality, his beautiful eyes.  Would they be an angel?  Half-angel?  Was there such a thing?  She would have to do research, that was a guarantee. 

 

But before she did all that, there was a more pressing matter she had to deal with.  How was she going to tell Gabriel?!  She could just pray to him, tell him that way…but she wanted it to be in person.  And besides, if she prayed to him to get him to come home, he would probably be in a tizzy, thinking she was in danger or something…no…it had to be something else. 

 

Maybe a card, or a gift that told him what was going on?  Like a rattle or something?  Granted, that could backfire if she got a toy and he just enjoyed playing with it…she still had to keep the small bouncy ball she got from the store one day hidden in her sock drawer.  It was only a one inch ball, but somehow Gabriel turned it into a projectile weapon.  The casualties of furniture and décor was high that day…

 

Maybe she could do something silly, like write a message on a cake, or something?  Lynn found herself walking down the hall and setting up shop in front of her computer, quickly typing in ‘baby announcement to the father’ in google.  Sure, there were a lot of options, but none of them stood out to her, none of them were the perfect way to tell Gabriel…

 

After about an hour of trying to come up with something, Lynn decided that running some errands and clearing her mind was the best thing to do.  Come at it with a fresh perspective later.  She made her way through the store, picking up odds and ends.  In the process, she was walking down the aisle to get some tank tops...and she spotted it.  It was simple, it was to the point, it was perfect. 

 

That was how she was going to tell him!

 

000

 

It took two days before Lynn could enact her plan.  It wasn’t that she was nervous about Gabriel’s reaction, she knew he would be thrilled.  When they got married, or mated as he called it, they had the conversation about children.  They both wanted their own, but decided not to push it, if it happened, it would happen.  And it finally happened!

 

No, the issue came from Gabriel not being consistent with his damn schedule.  He would randomly pop in, almost ruined the surprise as she was getting ready to wrap it on the first day.  It had taken every ounce of control to not blurt it out while they were watching tv or cuddling up at night for bed.  But it was worth it.

 

Lynn sat at her kitchen table, patiently waiting for him to come home.  Of course, the day she was actually ready for him, he was running late.  It amazed her that heaven never seemed to run on a strict time schedule, you think they would be more organized than that.  She smoothed out her dress, the green one that always drove Gabriel crazy, as she glanced across the small café table to the present waiting for her husband. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!”  He spoke in a sing-song voice as he landed at the front door.  He always went through the same song and dance, starting at the front door and kicking off his shoes, hanging his coat in the closet.  Sure, he could snap them away, but he took great pride and doing everything the ‘traditional husband’ way. 

 

“How was my sugar pie honey bun today?”  He spoke quickly before giving her a sweet kiss. 

 

“It was great…I even got you a present.” 

 

“I see that.”  But Gabriel’s eyes weren’t on the present, it was on her.  His eyes roamed over her with a smirk.  “Love that dress on you, Lynn.”  He gave her a wink, making her heart flutter as she shooed him away.

 

“It’s on the table, you dunce!”  She laughed as she swatted his hand.

 

“Well, if you want it there.” 

 

“Gabriel!”  She squealed as Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to her feet as he kissed her deeply.  “Seriously…table…present…wrapped…”  That was all she could get out between kisses. 

 

Gabriel mocked annoyance as he sighed and snatched up the small box.  “Fine…my wife don’t want to kiss her husband…”

 

Lynn would have laughed, but she was too excited to care about anything other than Gabriel’s actions of ripping off the wrapping paper and fishing his present out of the box.  She watched as he froze when his eyes ran over the text on the small piece of clothing.  His eyes glanced to her for a moment before back.

 

“Is this…are you…”  He looked back at her for a moment as he pulled the small white onesie from the box, letting it just fall to floor as he felt a sense of pride and love fill him as he read the words ‘Daddy’s little angel’ that were typed across the front of the little outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ve got it, Gabriel.”  Lynn spoke through her yawn, her words getting distorted as she lifted little Sarah up into her arms before turning to take her to bed. 

 

“Stop!”  Gabriel snatched the little girl from Lynn and gave her a sweet kiss.  “You’re exhausted, I got this…you go get some sleep.”  Gabriel placed another sweet kiss on his wife’s lips before quickly turning away and heading down the hall to Sarah’s bedroom.

 

Her room was always fun to go into, so many stuffed animals and princess things, and little angel toys, it was like a crazy circus in there.  Every toy and item had a fun name that his daughter had given them, to which it made it easy to ask which friend she wanted that night.

 

He laid little Sarah down, letting her crawl under the covers as he looked for this night’s request, Mr. TumTum, her favorite bear. 

 

“Here is Mr. TumTum…”  Gabriel handed the little bear over as he tucked in his daughter, enjoying her sweet smile when she looked up to him.

 

“Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?”  She asked sweetly, a little yawn making her look so adorable with those little curls.  Gabriel smiled happily and nodded, pushing a stray curl away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

 

“And what story do you want to hear, baby girl?”  

 

“…A love story!”  She said excitedly, squeezing her bear as she settled against her pillows. 

 

“Alright…let me think…”  There were plenty of love stories he could tell, some true, some not, but he decided to forego the other ones, to go for his favorite.  “Have I ever told you the story about Prince Gabriel, and how he met his Princess Lynn?”

 

“No…” 

 

“Alright, so here we go… A long time ago, there was a lonely prince.”

 

“Was it you, daddy?”

 

“That’s right, it was me.”  He said with a sad smile.  Gabriel shifted so he could sit next to his daughter, letting her watch him as he told the story.  “And the prince watched over his kingdom, keeping people safe and punishing those who were mean.”  Sure, it was a nice way of putting his trickster duties, but Sarah didn’t need to know the details.

 

“One day, he was at a special building, trying to find someone to…protect…when he spotted a beautiful girl.  She was sitting at a fountain, reading a book.  She was so beautiful, that the prince was taken aback.  He knew in that moment, he had to protect her, no matter what.”

 

“Did he protect her?”  Sarah asked with wide eyes. 

 

“He tried…but he failed.  You see, there was this as—astonishingly horrid bad guy.”  Gabriel gave himself a mental high-five for saving that one…Dad help him if he taught his daughter a bad word, Lynn would have his wings.

 

“There was a bad guy?!  I don’t like bad guys!”  Sarah shifted further under her blankets, making Gabriel have to fish her back out.

 

“Oh, I know, but he gets what’s coming to him, just listen…  So, he was not nice to the beautiful girl.  He pushed her into the fountain, took her book, and said not nice things.”

 

“That is so mean!”  Sarah cried out, so entranced with the story.  It just made Gabriel fall into it more.

 

“I know!  So, the prince decided he would stop the bad guy.  And he did it in a very interesting way. You see, the guy was a big football player, so he…challenged…him to a game.”  In reality, Gabriel had the guy get put in a dream of getting sacked and tackled and beat up over and over and over again by female football players, since he was a sexist douche canoe, but once again, couldn’t tell Sarah that.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, the prince,” Gabriel stood up and off to the side as he began to pretend he was in a football game, “He started with the ball, and threw it to another player on his team.  And she ran it down the field, but the bad guy was coming!” 

 

Gabriel kept moving around the room, telling his elaborate ‘game’ of football, how the guy kept getting tackled and the prince kept earning points.  He used some of her stuffed animals as props, and even ‘tackled’ some of them.

 

Sarah was in a fit of giggles by the end, laughing as her father ‘battled’ with Mr. TumTum, who was now the stand in bad guy. 

 

“So finally, the prince grabbed the ball (which was now a bouncy ball) and ran towards the end goal!”  Gabriel quickly ran in little circles, mocking as he ducked away from other players and such, “and he got in the end zone, and SCORE!”  Sarah clapped as her father did a victory dance before slamming the ball down to the ground…the bouncy ball. 

 

000

 

Lynn woke suddenly when she heard a lamp shatter, followed by Sarah’s loud laughter, and Gabriel muttering to their daughter, “I’ll fix it, don’t tell mom!” 

 

Lynn just sighed and rolled over, a little too tired to care about what had happened, but still smiling as she heard the liveliness of Sarah and Gabriel together for story time.  So, she laid in bed as she heard Gabriel’s voice drift down the hallway.

 

“So, the prince defeated the bad guy, and approached the beautiful lady, extending a single rose.  And he said, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and if you would let me, I would love to get to know you and your smile better.”

 

Lynn’s face lit up, realizing that Gabriel was telling their daughter about the first day they met.  She heard some other mumbles as they said goodnight, then heard the patter of Gabriel’s feet coming down the hall.  Gabriel silently slipped in the room and crawled into bed, snapping himself into some pajamas. 

 

Lynn took no spare time wrapping herself around her husband, smiling as she gave him a sweet kiss.  “I love you, my prince.” 

 

Gabriel just grinned as he kissed her back.  “I love you too, my princess.”

 

“You fixed her lamp, right?”

 

Gabriel froze before giving a nervous chuckle.  “Yea, made sure everything was good to go…get some sleep.”  He kissed Lynn’s forehead as she curled up against him, happy to have this day of relative normalness in his crazy life. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Lynn, it will be fine!  Cas will be with her, and Sam and Dean.”  Gabriel sighed as he sat on the edge of their bed, watching his lovely wife move around the room, getting ready for their date night.  It was their first night out, both of them, since Sarah was born, and it was pretty obvious his wife was not holding up well.

 

“But what if-.”

 

“Won’t happen.”  Gabriel defended quickly.

 

“But if-.”

 

“Cas knows better than that.”  He deadpanned.

 

“Stop reading my mind!”  Lynn stomped a foot as she yelled at him, getting her point home that this was not some funny joke.  But she didn’t have to, it was obvious that she was struggling, and Gabriel didn’t know how to calm her.

 

“Sugar cube, I know you are worried, so am I, but we can’t be glued to Sarah 24/7, we have to do this.”  Gabriel stood and walked over to Lynn, pushing her slightly curled hair from her shoulders as he kissed her sweetly.  “We will go out, get some food, take a nice long walk, and then come home, deal?” 

 

Lynn sighed, letting her body relax as she leaned into Gabriel’s embrace, laying her head against his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.  “I just worry.”  She defended herself, feeling a bit foolish for getting so worked up, but at the same time, feeling so anxious for her first time away from her baby girl.

 

“I know, but if something happens, they can pray to me and I’ll fly us right home, deal?” 

 

Lynn nodded as she heard Sarah start to make a fuss in the other room.  She took a step, but Gabriel stopped her.  “Nope!  I got this, you finish getting your cute butt in that sexy dress.” 

 

000

 

Gabriel considered it a win that Lynn managed to make it through their appetizers without saying anything about Sarah.  He had a sliver of hope that maybe she was finally relaxing.  And sure, Lynn was putting on a good front, smiling and laughing and talking with her husband, but the inside of her mind was a different story.

 

Where her outside may have been polished marble, her inside was like an episode of hoarders, and there was no amount of money or help that was going to sort it out.  It seemed every thought she had spiraled her into another one, an endless reign of worry and anxiety and chaos.

 

What if they forgot to pack her pacifier?  What if Cas didn’t know what a pacifier was?  What if Sarah started showing signs of grace and got hurt?  What if a monster came after the boys and got Sarah?  What if-what if-what if.  They fired of in sequence, never letting Lynn even think of one answer before the next question went off, and it was driving her mad.

 

But she knew Gabriel had been so excited to spoil her and take her out tonight, and she didn’t want to worry him, so she put on a smiling face and tried to enjoy it as much as she could.  And she was able to have some moments where she pushed the worry away, mostly because of Gabriel’s antics. 

 

Honestly, it was like being with a child sometimes, especially when he picked up that string of spaghetti and made a moustache out of it…Lynn just chuckled before reaching over to wipe some stray sauce off his face.

 

“You are ridiculous.”  She spoke with a chuckle, rolling her eyes at her husband.

 

“Yes, but it got you to stop thinking for a moment, didn’t it?” 

 

A jolt of shock went through her.  A sweet masked smile graced her face as she tilted her head.  “What?”

 

“Sugar, I can read your thoughts, I know you have been worrying all night.  But, honestly, it will be okay…”  Gabriel reached over and took her hand.  “But if it will put you at ease, why don’t you just call the guys?” 

 

“You’re right…I’m being silly.”  Lynn sighed as she leaned against the table, “but are you sure I can call.”

 

“Either you call or I’m flying us there, I’m telling you there is nothing to worry about, those guys can…handle…what?”

 

Lynn looked up, the terror on her face.  “I have eight missed calls from Sam.” 

 

Gabriel’s lighthearted look was gone, replaced with a stern look that spoke volumes.  He reached over and put a hand on Lynn’s shoulder and flew them to the bunker.

 

It was dark, completely dark.  No sounds, except for some strange mummer of something.  Gabriel was quick to pull Lynn to him as they walked towards the sound.  It got louder as they wound through some different hallways, reaching its peak when they got to a door that had a little plaque that said ‘viewing room’. 

 

A little round of laughter, and Sarah’s giggle floated through the door, which eased their fears, but didn’t erase it entirely.  They had to know what was going on.  Gabriel turned the nob, looking to Lynn for a second before pushing it open.

 

Inside was Sam, Dean, and Cas, all sitting around watching some Disney movie while little baby Sarah giggled from her bouncy floor swing.  She patted her hands together as the guys laughed and made jokes at the movie, clearly only putting up with it for the small child’s sake.

 

“Sarah!”  Lynn quickly moved forward to her baby girl, kissing her sweetly before she looked her over for any issues.

 

“I thought you guys weren’t going to be home for a while?”  Dean asked, tossing some M&M’s in his mouth.

 

“We weren’t, but you guys called Lynn like ten times, so we had to come by.”

 

“No we didn’t.”  Sam said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.  “Oh…wait…shit, I’m sorry!  I must have butt dialed you.”

 

“I don’t understand, how did your rear end-.”

 

“Cas, not now.”  Dean interrupted, giving Sam a pointed look.  “Way to ruin date night, dude!” 

 

“I am so sorry!”  Sam apologized once more.

 

“It’s alright Sasquatch, we were worried over it all anyways, maybe next time?”  Gabriel said sweetly as he bent down and tickled his daughter.  “You ready to go home?”  She squealed and put her hands out towards him, letting him lift her out of her swing and into his arms. 

 

“You were worried too?”  Lynn asked as she stood up straight, giving her husband a disbelieving look.  With all the grief he gave her, was he really just as nervous. 

 

“Of course.  This is our baby girl!  Don’t want her to get hurt.” 

 

Lynn just rolled her eyes and stepped next to Gabriel.  “We will head home.  Thanks anyways, guys.”  She gave a little wave, grabbing Sarah’s hand to get her to wave as well before they were off and back home. 

 

It would take another month before they were able to try date night again, but it would be successful.  At least until Castiel called, who was left to watch her alone, asking for step by step instructions on how to speak baby talk. 


End file.
